


2+2+2=A Very Sexy 3

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, OT3, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: The three are fun together but let's explore sexy times between each of the three couples that make up the triad.Chapter 1 is based on this prompt by starkerfluff:maybe for another story you could have one where Peter and Tony finally get some alone time together? cause I know you mentioned earlier in the story that Peter and Tony miss each other a lot, and I could see a story where Bucky watches his two lovers together as both Peter and Tony are desperate for each other because it’s been awhile, and Bucky just gets off on it.(You don't have an account, sweetie, but please know this is gifted to you :-* )





	1. Tony and Peter

Tony glanced again at the clock, wondering if it had even moved since the last time he’d checked it. The afternoon had been dragging by and he was antsy for the clock to tick past 3pm. May was working a late shift tonight and so she’d told Peter he could head over for his usual Friday night ‘sleepover’ as soon as she left for work. He was sure that Strange must have been playing with the Time Stone or something because he was sure that it had been half past two for the past four days now. He huffed when he saw that three minutes had passed and turned his eyes back to the palm repulsor he was tinkering with.

Arms wrapped around Tony from behind and lips pressed a kiss to the delicate spot behind his ear. “He’ll be here soon,” Bucky assured him.

“I know, it just feels like it’s taking forever,” Tony said, trying not to whine.

The soldier chuckled and held him tighter. “You miss him,” he stated, “more than usual.”

Tony sighed and put down the small tool he had been working with. “Yeah, yeah I do. I know I only saw him a couple of days ago but t feels like I’ve hardly seen him for weeks.”

“To be fair, he came around after you’d had a panic attack so it’s not like you guys just got to hang out and have fun, or have any sexy times.”

“I guess. It just feels like I have this itch that I can’t scratch, or like I’ve placed something down and now a part of me is missing. That sounds corny as hell, I know, but it’s the only way I can describe it. I just want him to hurry up and get here so I can wrap him up in my arms and not let go until I’ve, I dunno, marked him as mine or something.” He knew that he was blushing, not only because of his sentimental drivel but also because Tony normally wasn’t so possessive.

“It’s not corny,” Bucky said. The genius turned his head to look at him with an arched brow. “Okay, fine, it’s a _little_ corny,” he corrected, “but you’re allowed to miss him, sweetheart.”

Tony turned in his arms. “You haven’t seen him since you got back from your mission - are you missing him just as much?”

Bucky thought about this. “I miss him - of course I do, since I always miss both of you when I’m away - but it doesn’t seem to be as intense as what you’re feeling.”

Tony sighed and rested his head against the soldier’s firm chest. “What’s wrong with me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, sugar and you don’t have to try and justify your feelings. If you need to pounce on Peter the minute he gets here and ravish him, then that’s what you need to do.”

“But I don’t want you missing out,” Tony said in a small voice.

Bucky placed a finger under his lover’s chin and tilted his head up until their eyes met. “Sweetheart, you could _never_ make me feel like I’m missing out. We’ve had time to be intimate several times since I got back and so I’m not going to combust if I don’t have an orgasm today. I’m happy to give you two the time you need.” He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s temple. “I swear, it’s fine. I won’t get upset or feel left out. I’m happy to go and read a book or watch something on T.V. for a couple of hours.”

Tony pursed his lips. “I don’t want you to go that far away. Maybe you could stay and watch?”

A wicked grin spread over Bucky’s lips. “Oh, you know I will never object to watching you two together.”

“So you’ll stay?”

“Of course. Are you going to stay down here in the workshop or are we heading upstairs?”

Tony considered this. “Petey has a thing for sex in here so I think we’ll stay here.”

“Alright then, I’ll go and get comfy on the couch and get ready to watch.”

Tony pulled him in for a kiss and then slapped his arse as the soldier turned and made his way to the other side of the room. “There’s lube and tissues in the cabinet next to it,” he called.

Bucky turned and winked before taking the final few steps, an extra wiggle to his hips. The genius got slightly distracted by the sight, only pulling his eyes away when those delicious, plump cheeks were hidden from view when they fell onto the couch.

Tony abandoned all pretense of work. He tidied his workbench a little, checked his phone, and re-read through some of the messages that he and their young lover had exchanged over the past few days (almost all ending - or consisting entirely of - _I miss you, I need you, I want you_ ). The time passed relatively quickly but he still couldn’t resist hurrying across the room as the elevator doors opened and revealed the lithe teen. Peter seemed just as anxious to see Tony, bounding across the room and throwing himself into his arms. His legs came up to wrap around his waist and his fingers curled into a tight grip in the hair on the back of Tony’s head. Their mouths crashed together in a passionate kiss, all heat and need with little finesse, teeth clacking, gasping the air directly from the other’s mouth. It was _exactly_ what Tony needed.

Tony cupped Peter’s arse to support his weight, groping him through the soft denim of his jeans. The teen’s arse was so damn fine that it quite often brought a tear to the older man’s eye. He kneaded it hungrily, even as his mouth devoured Peter’s, squeezing the flesh and then pulling it apart, running a finger down along the seam of the jeans, pressing against his crack. Peter whined, soft and needy and tried to press down harder against Tony’s finger, grinding himself against it.

The genius had pulled lube out of a drawer and had put it on his workbench so he turned vaguely in that direction, thinking to head towards it. The kiss only got more intense however and he was so caught up in the feel of the hot mouth of his, the soft lips that opened eagerly to let him in, the wet tongue that would brush against his, that he kept on crashing into things that _weren’t_ his workbench. A pair of pliers went clattering to the ground as they stumbled against a rolling toolbox, an unhappy _beep_ and a claw to the back told Tony he’d bumped blindly into Dum-E, blue light danced over their skin as they moved through one of the holograms, until eventually they collided with the right bench.

Tony lowered Peter to the surface, pressing himself in even closer against him, and with his now free hands, he reached up to cup both sides of Peter’s face. Holding the teen’s cheek’s firmly, he took control of the kiss, slowing it down but deepening it. He couldn’t close his eyes, too enthralled by the way his partner’s long lashes fluttered against pale skin, and it just made him want to meld himself to Peter, to create a single entity. His dropped a hand, skimming it along the hem of Peter’s shirt and then dipped it underneath, dancing his fingers across the taut skin of the teen’s abs, then sliding it up further, over diaphragm and ribs until he found the pebbled nub of a nipple. Tony tweaked it gently, knowing that Peter would already be extra sensitive but loving the way he gasped, sucking the breath from Tony’s lungs. His eyes flew open and they stared at each other as they kissed, whiskey and chocolate mixing together.

Tony needed to be inside of Peter _now,_ his need so great that he didn't want to waste the precious seconds divesting them of their clothes. He unzipped his own jeans and shoved them down his hips until they caught above his spread knees while Peter lifted his legs and shimmied his own entirely off his legs. Tony hooked his hands under the teen’s knees and pulled him forward so his arse was hanging over the side of the bench and he reached up to drag a finger along his cleft, hissing in pleasure as it came away sticky with lube. The joy that he felt at knowing that Peter was just as eager as he was, so much so that he had prepped before he’d left home, threatened to overwhelm him. Instead, he just pulled Peter in for another thorough kiss as he blindly grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the bench and slicked his hard cock with the gel.

Trying to go slowly so he wouldn’t hurt Peter, the genius lined himself up and pushed just the head of his cock inside. Peter growled against his lips and clung even tighter around Tony’s neck and shoulders so he could pull himself up before dropping down forcefully, impaling himself on Tony’s shaft. They both cried out in pleasure as they went from zero to a hundred in the space of a second. Peter was tight around Tony as he always was but it was clear he’d not only lubed himself up but had stretched himself rather thoroughly, likely with something more substantial than just his fingers. Tony filed away the errant thought of Peter fucking himself with a dildo for later, otherwise he'd blow his load then and there.

Peter’s move had removed him entirely from the bench, and Tony spun them and shuffled forwards a few steps until Peter’s back slammed against the wall. With the teen’s weight now supported a little more, Tony had the leverage to be able to pull out almost all the way and then thrust in deep and slow. They both moaned and Peter’s head fell back, exposing the long column of his throat. Moving his lips down across the strong jaw and lower to the soft skin so eagerly presented to him, Tony mouthed at a patch of skin and then sucked it hard into his mouth. Peter bucked against him, driving the genius’ cock even deeper inside of him, and Tony continued to suck harder before he let the skin go with a wet _plop_. The vivid red and purple love bite marked Peter as Tony’s and he licked and kissed it, enjoying it while it lasted for he knew it would heal within a few hours.

As Tony lifted Peter once more so he could pull him down onto his cock, the teen wormed one hand between them, taking hold of his own leaking dick so he could jerk himself off. Each time Tony raised himself up to push deep inside of him, the teen’s breath would hitch and pre-come would gush from his slit. Silently thanking his time spent as Iron Man for building the muscles he needed, Tony’s thighs hardly even burned as he fucked the boy against the wall. Their eyes locked and neither was going to last much longer so Tony began to really hammer himself into his lover. Peter gasped and his hand flew over his cock faster and faster and then, with a high cry, he spilled himself between them, soaking through his button up shirt and the band tee that Tony wore.

With muscles clenching and spasming around him, Tony shallowly thrust into that tight heat, enjoying the view of the flushed and fucked teen coming down from his orgasm. Not wanting to push Peter into the realm of oversensitivity and also still feeling the urge to mark the boy and claim him as his own, Tony spun them and lowered Peter back onto the workbench. He pulled out and then pushed Peter until he was lying down, his legs still wrapped around Tony, his cheeks spread wide. The genius took his sticky cock in his hand and began to roughly jerk himself off, already so close to his climax. Peter’s hole was still fluttering every now and then from aftershocks and Tony aimed at it, crying out as he came, covering Peter’s entrance, balls, and softening cock with his release. He reached down and with the pad of one finger, he gently spread his come around, covering as much of Peter as he could with it until the teen whimpered and tried to pull away.

Tony took hold of Peter’s hands and pulled him up into a sitting position and kissed him gently. He smiled and in a hoarse voice, said, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Peter replied, the first words they’d said to each other since he’d arrived.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Tony said, pulling the teen into a crushing embrace.

“I know, I’ve missed you to,” Peter murmured. They finally pulled away from each other and Peter grimaced slightly. “So, this stuff is already drying and it feels totally gross.”

“Oops,” Tony said, not apologising at all.

The teen stuck his tongue out at him. “I think I’m going to go and have a shower, but first, I should find Buck and say hello.” He looked slightly guilty at the thought of forgetting about their other partner.

“Hey, doll, ‘m right here,” Bucky called from behind them.

Peter leaned around Tony so he could see and Tony looked over as well. Bucky was sprawled on the couch, his own pants pushed down to his ankles and his spent cock laying against his stomach. A wad of used tissues was next to him on the cushion. He lifted his metal arm and waved lazily. “Hey,” Peter said in a breathy voice. “You’ve been there the whole time?”

Bucky nodded and smiled. “Yep.”

“Oh, God, that’s made that whole thing so much hotter,” Peter said.

Tony chuckled and lifted Peter down off the bench, kicking his jeans the rest of the way off as he did. “So, you were saying something about a shower? I think all three of us are in need of one.”

Peter reached out a hand, beckoning to Bucky, and clasped Tony’s hand in the other. They made their way towards the elevator and as Friday took them up to the Penthouse, Tony realised that that odd feeling of incompleteness was now gone. He pulled Peter close, pressing a kiss to his temple, and couldn't help but smile, knowing that everything was going to be okay now.


	2. Peter and Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me, how do I make smut so fucking sappy. Sorry!

The sky above was almost black and a warm wind whipped around Peter as he perched on top of the building, bringing a short reprieve from the suffocating humidity. His eyes scanned the streets below, looking for any sign of the strange purple-blue light he’d seen occasionally over his last few patrols. He’d always hurried towards where it had originated from each time he saw it but he’d yet to find anything to explain what it was. He had a sinking feeling that it was some sort of energy weapon but until he knew more, he didn't want to say anything to Tony or the other Avengers. He’d die of embarrassment if he called them in only to discover that it was some kid’s new toy.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and he tilted his head, smiling up at Bucky. “Whatcha looking at?” the soldier murmured, his stormy blue eyes searching the same direction.

“Just uneasy cos it’s so quiet,” Peter replied, not entirely a lie. They’d been out for several hours now and besides helping an old lady who had spilled her bag of groceries over the sidewalk as she’d hurried home, nothing else had garnered their attention. “I guess it’s been a bit of a waste of time for you,” he apologised.

Bucky squeezed his tighter. “I like patrolling with you, doll, and no time that we get to spend together is a waste.” He looked up at the sky, just as a bolt of lightning flashed across the horizon. “I guess the coming storm will keep most people indoors, and not just the law abiding citizens.”

Peter shivered, but he wasn’t cold. For a split second, as the lightning reflected back in his partner’s eyes, he was sure that there was something there, just beneath the surface, looking back at him. He mentally gave himself a shake, telling himself that he was being silly. The strange atmosphere that preceded a summer storm was getting to him, that was all, causing his imagination to run rampant. “I suppose. You can head back if you want.”

Bucky frowned. “Are you turning in for the night?”

Peter shook his head. “No, I’m gonna stay out a little longer.”

“Well then, I’m staying with you,” Bucky said, decisively. “Though perhaps we should find a lower rooftop,” he suggested as another both of electricity lit up the sky. He held up his metal arm. “Being a human lightning rod makes me a little nervous.”

Peter thought for a moment, the first raindrops splattering against his face, and then grinned - he knew just the place where he and Bucky could wait out the storm. It was far enough away that they’d cross most of the neighbourhood on the way there, essentially doing one last sweep for trouble, but it was concealed enough that Bucky would be safe from the lightning but they’d still be able to watch the storm in relative comfort. “Come on,” he said, taking Bucky’s hand and leading him to the edge of the roof. He shot out a web and swung down, the soldier following him easily, jumping and rolling as he hit the lower adjacent rooftop. They moved together through the streets like dancers, their time together not only in the gym, training, but also in the bedroom, making them intimately aware of the other’s presence. It was almost as if they shared an instinct, turning when the other turned, matching the other’s pace, knowing that where one led, the other would follow. Peter imagined a string attached to his heart, leading back to Bucky, one that he could always find, no matter how dark it got.

An oppressive weight seemed to hover in the air as the storm clouds got even darker above them as Peter led them towards his secret spot. He glanced continually up at the sky, hurrying even more, a sense of urgency to it now as the skies threatened to open. Peter looked over to his companion and found Bucky grinning as they raced mother nature and he couldn't help the grin that spread over his own lips. By the time they ducked inside the dilapidated conservatory on top of an abandoned building that Peter had found a few months ago, they were both laughing like children. The heavens opened almost as soon as they were undercover and the sound of the heavy drops on the thin glass ceiling sounded almost angry, as if their escape from a drenching had angered the gods.

Bucky looked around the dim space, lit only by the faded daylight that trickled through the dirty and stained glass around them. “What is this place?” he asked.

Peter shrugged. “Some sort of old greenhouse. I’m not sure what this building used to be but it’s been empty as long as I can remember. I chased a mugger through this area a while back and stumbled upon it then. I come here every now and then when I want somewhere quiet. It’s been a kind of sanctuary for me I guess.”

His lover looked surprised and he pulled Peter close and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m honoured that you’re sharing it with me then,” Bucky murmured against his ear.

Peter smiled up at him. “You know I’ll share anything with you.”

“Fuck, I love you, doll,” the soldier said, breathing out heavily before clasping the teen to his chest in a crushing embrace.

“I love you too, always,” Peter told him, never getting tired of saying those words to either of his partners. His feelings for the two men were so strong that they sometimes threatened to tear Peter apart, as if it was simply too much to be contained inside of such a small body.

Bucky pulled back a little but only far enough so he could bend down to kiss Peter. Their mouths slotted together and Peter immediately parted his lips, allowing his lover’s tongue to slip inside. He sighed as he tasted Bucky; familiar and sweet and _home_ , but as it always did, heat began to build between them until they were breaking apart, gasping for air and pawing at the other’s clothes. The soldier reached into one of the deep pockets of his tactical pants and pulled out several packets of travel lube. “Need you, Pete, need to feel you inside of me.”

The wind picked up, driving the rain sideways against the glass of the conservatory, and lightning flickered across the sky as they quickly shed their clothes. Not for the first time did Peter curse Tony for making his suit an actual onesie as he struggled out of the material. Michelle had complained once about pantsuits and how she never wore them because she had to essentially undress entirely to go to the bathroom, and the teen felt her pain. He usually didn't patrol long enough that bathroom breaks were necessary but when he was with Bucky, sex breaks were more common and dammit if the suit wasn’t awkward and annoying. He finally kicked the suit free, shivering a little as he always did when he was naked out in public. They were always careful, only choosing places where they wouldn’t be stumbled upon or seen, yet there was still a thrill about the whole thing, knowing that it wasn’t one hundred percent safe.

Peter turned and his breath caught at the sight of Bucky, illuminated by yet another fork of lightning. The thunder that followed almost instantly drowned out his soft curse as he took in the perfection before him. Muscles in Bucky’s chest rippled under his olive complexion, tapering down to a narrow waist, his thick cock hard and jutting against his stomach. The teen crossed to him, unable to help his hands from reaching out to touch, to trail his fingers over the hot skin, dragging them down, down, over a strong hip until he could caress the sides of his powerful thighs. Bucky’s physique was a stark contrast to his own, and yet they fit together perfectly, moulded together as if they were one. Peter plastered himself to the soldier as their lips met again, devouring each other as the storm raged around them.

Bucky slipped the lube into Peter’s hands and then pulled away, turning around and pulling an old metal stand over in front of him. He tested it for its sturdiness and then once he’d deemed that it would take his weight, he bent over, holding onto the frame and spreading his legs wide. Peter ran a hand lightly down along his spine, over the swell of his arse, and then ran his finger down along his crack. Fuck, it was such a beautiful sight, especially with the way the shadows from the rain danced over Bucky’s skin. He tore open one of the little foil packets and squeezed the gel onto his hands, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. The day wasn’t cold by any means, but no one appreciated the shock of cold lube on their bum. He then used his fingers to slick Bucky’s entrance, inserting the tip just enough so he could circle around the tight rim, spreading the gel, pressing a kiss to his lover’s lower back as he did so. The storm had upped the ante and thunder rumbled around them almost constantly so it was only thanks to his enhanced hearing that Peter heard Bucky whine, “ _Please_ , I need you, doll.”

Deciding that now wasn’t the time to tease, Peter ripped open the other packet and slicked his cock with it before dropping the packets to the ground next to his suit. He grabbed hold of himself near the base so he could line his cock up and then he slowly pushed forward, his other hand holding onto Bucky’s hip. There was a moment of resistance and then the head popped inside and he stilled, not wanting to push further in just yet, giving his lover time to adjust to the intrusion. A few moments later the soldier nodded and reached back to tug on Peter’s thigh, urging him forward. The teen slid himself another inch or so inside, and he could feel Bucky bearing down, inviting him in. Slowly he sank deeper and deeper until he was in as far as he could go, his pelvis pressing flush up against Bucky’s arse.

“Shit, you feel so good,” Peter murmured, leaning his head back and closing his eyes so he could simply _feel_.

“Mmm,” was all the reply he got from his lover as Bucky rotated his hips slightly, pressing Peter’s cock against every part of his inner walls.

A particularly strong gust of wind buffeted against the glass walls of the ancient greenhouse, whistling between the cracks in the panes, ruffling their hair. Peter reached up and brushed his fringe out of his eyes before taking hold of Bucky’s hips in both hands. He pulled out almost the entire way and then slid slowly, torturously, back inside, pausing again when he was fully seated. He repeated this several times until he could feel his partner trembling with need under him.

“Dammit, doll, _fuck me_ ,” Bucky bit out, trying to push back hard against Peter but being restrained by the teen’s superior strength.

“Someone is impatient,” Peter teased.

The soldier growled and glared over his shoulder.

Peter slowly slid back out again and then gave him an impish grin before slamming himself back home. Bucky grunted in surprise but leaned further forward against the steel frame, tilting his hips so his arse was even higher to make it easier for the teen to do it again. Peter gave him exactly what he wanted and began to pound into him, knowing that at this rate he wouldn’t last long but since they were technically breaking several laws currently, that was probably a good thing. In what was likely half pay back for teasing, and half wanting to push Peter over the edge, Bucky began to squeeze the muscles in his arse rhythmically, tightening almost painfully around Peter as he pushed in before relaxing as he slid out.

“Fuck,” Peter swore, feeling his balls began to tighten and draw up close to his body. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He couldn’t hold back any longer and as the soldier squeezed again, Peter pulsed inside of him, filling him up with his hot release.

“Like that, did ya?” Bucky drawled lazily as the teen pulled out.

“You know I did,” he retorted, grabbing Bucky’s shoulders so he could spin him around. Peer dropped to his knees and looked up at his lover from beneath his long lashes. “Now it’s your turn.” He licked his lips to make sure they were wet and then slid them down over the hard cock that was sitting patiently at eye level. Bucky moaned and he pressed his tongue firmly against his frenulum, dragging it up and over the head, salt bursting over his tongue as pre-ejaculate gushed from the slit. “Taste so good,” Peter whispered, pulling off and licking his lips in what he hoped was a lascivious manner.

Bucky reached down with his thumb and wiped along his swollen lower lip, then held out the digit for Peter to suck into his mouth. The teen cleaned it off and then released it before once more catching Bucky’s cock in his mouth.

“Damn, sugar, your mouth is utterly sinful,” Bucky said in a breathy voice.

Peter hummed happily, knowing the vibrations would only serve to increase Bucky’s pleasure. He then mouthed his way down along the side of the shaft, ducking down further so he could lick at the heavy balls hanging underneath. He sucked one inside his mouth, then did the same to the other, moving one hand up so he could continue to stroke Bucky’s cock while he slipped the other further back so he could finger his hole.

Bucky said something but it was lost to the sound of a deep rumble of thunder but he was soon tugging on Peter’s hair, trying to warn him non-verbally as well. Peter moved back to look up at his partner, trying to gauge what was wrong when the soldier cried out, hunching over a little as he came. Peter blinked as hot come splattered his face, streaking across one eye and dripping down off his nose. He froze for a moment, watching in wide eyed wonder as Bucky was wracked with shudders, positive that he’d not seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Eyes the same stormy grey as the clouds above opened then and saw the state of the teen before him. Bucky slapped a hand over his mouth in horror and used his metal arm to haul Peter back onto his feet. “Shit, I’m so sorry, doll, look at the mess I’ve made on you.”

He shrugged and wiped the worst off his face with his hand. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Bucky looked around, trying to find something to clean Peter off with but had to settle for his shirt, not having anything else at hand. “It’s not okay - seriously, who wants an eyeful of spunk?”

“If it’s yours? Um, _me_. Also, pretty sure that Tony wouldn’t say no either.”

Bucky huffed. “Yeah, well you two were always a bit strange.”

Peter thought his partner’s aversion to come was adorable but kept that to himself for now, not wanting to embarrass him. Instead, he found his suit and began to get dressed again. Nodding at the soiled shirt, he asked, “So what are you planning on wearing back to the Tower?”

Bucky shrugged as he pulled his pants back on. “I guess I’ll just have to go shirtless and hope I don’t scare any old ladies we run across on the way.”

“I get the feeling that scaring them won’t be a problem,” Peter said, leering at his lover. “In fact, you might just make their day.”

Bucky blushed but said, “Well, we _have_ sworn to service the community.”

“I have a feeling those old ladies will want a more _hands on_ service if they see you.”

“Awww, will that make you jealous?” Bucky teased.

Peter stepped in close and lay his hands against that firm chest. “ _No one_ gets to have you but Tony and I, I thought we’d established that.” He was only partly teasing.

Bucky winked and then gave him a sweet kiss. “You know I’m yours and Tony’s and no one else’s, doll. Now, shall we make our way back? There seems to be a break in the weather.”

Peter looked outside of the conservatory and saw that the clouds had cleared somewhat, revealing patches of darkening sky. “I guess so.” He turned to go but Bucky caught his arm and kissed him once more.

“Thanks again for sharing this place with me.”

Peter smiled warmly at him. “Anytime.” He then grinned. “Race you?”

Bucky’s teeth shone as he grinned in return. “You’re on.”

Laughing, they darted outside, hurrying for the edge of the building before leaping off the edge and into the night.


	3. Bucky and Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long to post - writer's block is a bitch. Plus, it's not really smutty, more angsty and sappy. Sorry :(

Bucky pulled back the sheets of the big bed and slipped underneath them, turning onto his side to face the large expanse of empty bed. He fought the surge of loneliness that welled up inside of him, telling himself that he was being silly. He’d spent the evening with Mel, catching up for dinner before he left for his holiday next week and she’d introduced him to several of her friends whom he’d gotten on well with. They’d spent the whole night talking and laughing and he’d had an enjoyable time. He’d had a meeting with Rhodes in the morning and had also met Hope van Dyne for the first time, so it wasn’t like he’d not had any human contact that day.

However, it had been two days since he’d last seen Peter and he’d only gotten brief glimpses of Tony over the same time period since his genius lover was in the middle of a ‘science binge’. This was the third night in a row that he’d slept alone and he was man enough to admit that he was feeling a little bit needy. He contemplated heading down to the lab and asking Tony if he would come to bed but discarded that notion quickly. He knew that the work was an integral part of Tony’s life and that the main reason that he and Pepper hadn’t lasted was because she couldn’t accept that. No matter how much Bucky missed his lover, he wasn’t going to guilt him into abandoning whatever project he was working on. The soldier had fallen asleep alone for over seventy years - a few nights now wouldn’t kill him.

He picked up his phone and opened the chat that he had with both his partners and sent a quick text.

_Bedtime for me, love you both. Night x - Bucky_

A moment later he received a reply from Peter.

_Sweet dreams, love you too - Peter_

He waited a few minutes but there was no reply from Tony so he smacked his pillow a few times, pulled the blankets up around his chin, and settled down to sleep.

Bucky woke a few hours later when he heard a crash and he sat up in bed instantly, calling out for Friday to turn the lights on. He saw Tony sprawled on the floor, having tripped over a pair of sneakers that Peter had left behind. “What’re you doing?” he asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

Tony looked up at him innocently, his wide eyes appearing even more so due to the dark bags under them. “Sneaking into bed quietly so I don’t wake you up,” he said sweetly.

Bucky snorted. “You’re lucky I’m not grading you.” He held out a hand. “Come’re, sugar, come to bed.”

Tony pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to the bed, falling down onto it in an exhausted heap. Bucky roused himself even more so he could fumble with the bedsheets, pulling them over his lover, but didn’t bother trying to undress him. By the time the soldier pulled the genius into his arms, Tony was already snoring softly. The loneliness that had threatened to overwhelm him evaporated as he cradled Tony against his chest and Bucky sighed softly as he closed his eyes, sleep claiming him instantly.

When the sun’s first rays peeked through the window, Bucky roused from a restful sleep, overjoyed to find Tony still in bed with him. The genius was awake but on his phone, examining some sort of schematics and making the odd correction. Bucky shuffled closer to him and wrapped his arm back around him. “Mornin’,” he murmured as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s shoulder.

“Hey, babe,” Tony greeted him, locking his phone and reaching out to place it on the nightstand. He then rolled over so he could face the super soldier, and he nuzzled his face against Bucky’s chest.

“Did you sleep well?” Bucky asked.

“Mmmm,” Tony replied, nosing at a dusky nipple. “Like the dead.”

“How long had you been awake for? Have you slept at all over the past three days?”

The genius groaned. “Now you sound like Friday.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then.”

“Hey! I napped for a couple of hours!”

“Tony, you know that doesn’t count.”

He pouted. “It totally counts.” He sucked Bucky’s nipple into his mouth, using more teeth than was strictly necessary, earning a wince from his lover. “Sorry,” he immediately apologised, kissing the abused nub softly to soothe it. “I just don’t want to argue about how much sleep I have or haven’t gotten when we could be doing more sexy things.” Tony looked up at Bucky with eyes like liquid chocolate. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Bucky replied gently. “You didn’t have to miss me - you could have popped up to see me.”

“But you never came to visit me in the ‘shop though either.” He turned his body a little to look away and Bucky knew that Tony was feeling rejected.

“Oh, sweetheart, ‘m sorry.” He pulled him back to him and held him tight against him, kissing the top of his head. “I didn't want to interrupt you - I know how important your work is. I didn’t want to be a nuisance or distract you.”

“You usually come sit with me,” Tony replied sulkily. “Have I done something to upset you?”

“Gosh, no, Tony, not at all. This just seemed really important. I know I usually hang out with you but that’s when you’re tinkering with the armour or doing something that you could do with your eyes closed. This just felt...different. I didn't want you to get mad at me for distracting you from your work.”

“Bucky, I would _never_ get angry at you for being in the workshop with me.” He paused, and the soldier could feel him trembling a little. When he continued it was in a small voice, so quiet that Bucky had to strain to hear. “I like you being there...makes me feel like my work is just as important to you as it is to me.”

How could such a brilliant, gifted, genius of a man be so insecure about his talent? As much as Bucky adored Pepper, in that moment he wanted to throttle her. And Howard Stark. And all of the people in Tony’s life who had ever made him feel inadequate or that his priorities were skewed. This was a learned response and he vowed to make Tony _unlearn_ it, to do whatever he had to do to show his lover that he supported him one hundred percent and would always be there for him. “Listen to me, sweetheart. Without your work, you wouldn’t be you and since I love you more than I can ever express, that also means that I love your work. Yeah, it can be hard sometimes, watching you get so lost in it that everything else fades to the background but I know that if I really needed you, you’d drop it in a heartbeat for me. I don’t ever want you to have to apologise for spending time down in the workshop, or for getting caught up in one of your science binges. I’m sorry if it felt like I was angry at you, I’m not, I swear. I just honestly thought that I’d be a distraction.”

Tony traced a finger along Bucky’s collarbone and looked up shyly from under his lashes. “I wouldn’t mind a distraction right now.”

“Is that so?” he asked, raising a hand to caress Tony’s cheek.

“If you don’t mind.”

God, how could he ever mind? Bucky would walk through hell itself for Tony - this? Giving comfort and showing just how much he loved his genius? This was an honour. Instead of using words, Bucky decided that actions would speak louder and so he began showing Tony just how much he meant to him.

The kiss was slow and deep, the heat building as it went on but Bucky didn't rush, leisurely mapping out the inside of Tony’s mouth as his hands explored every inch of his lover that he could reach. He wanted to take his time, to go slow, to demonstrate thoroughly just how encompassing his love went. He wanted to prove to Tony that no matter how lost he got in his work, how busy he got, Bucky wasn’t going anywhere and would always be there for him. He loved and embraced all of Tony, even the parts that others thought were undesirable.

Tony appeared to melt under his ministrations, going loose and pliant beneath him. His legs spread wide, allowing the soldier to press him firmly against the mattress, lips and hands never idle, continuing to shower him with kisses and soft touches. They were both hard, Bucky’s naked erection pressing against the rough denim of Tony’s jeans and he momentarily regretted not undressing his lover the previous night. It was the work of but a moment to relieve him of his clothes however and soon hot skin was sliding over hot skin, the rough ridges of the scar tissue on Tony’s chest dragging teasingly over Bucky’s pebbled nipples.

The super soldier moved downwards, slowly kissing the flesh before him as he worked his way towards his prize. He gave Tony’s cock a few kittenish licks as he settled on his knees but otherwise ignored it for now. He slicked his fingers with lube, circling Tony’s entrance as he spread the gel liberally. He toyed with the idea of fingering Tony with his metal hand for a bit, getting him worked up with a cybernetic prostate massage (Tony’s favourite kind) but in the end chose not to go down that path. This wasn’t about hot, kiny sex, but about making love to the man who had changed his entire life. Once he was sure that Tony was lubed well enough, he spread more of the liquid over his own cock and then kissed Tony once more before slowly pressing forward.

The both sucked in a deep breath as Bucky sank inside, eyes locked the entire time. Bucky could get lost in Tony’s eyes; whiskey and honey and melted chocolate swirled together and from behind the kaleidoscope of colours was the world’s most brilliant mind, looking back at the super soldier like he was something precious and good. Tony made it impossible for Bucky to _not_ believe in himself, to know that despite his past, he could spend the rest of his life doing something good, that he could be better.

Rocking his hips shallowly, the soldier slid out just a little and when he pushed back inside, he slipped all the way in until his pelvis was flush against his lover’s. They traded kisses as Bucky continued to hold Tony like he was something delicate and irreplaceable, and Tony ran calloused fingers teasingly across the broad expanse of Bucky’s back. Neither spoke, their wordless communication in the form of touches and kisses and gazes more than enough to say everything that needed to be said.

Still moving slowly, every movement an act of worship, Bucky began to thrust rhythmically into Tony, the genius lifting his legs to wrap around Bucky’s waist. They clung to each other, panting softly, pupils blown wide, the world around them retreating backwards, leaving them in a small bubble of space where only the two of them existed. Bucky was entirely surrounded by Tony, consumed by him, and he went to his fate willingly. Not wanting to break the silence, he mouthed _I love you_ and then followed it by a chaste peck to the lips. Tony looked up at him and then suddenly his face crumpled and he clung to Bucky, weeping softly.

“I love you too, so much, Bucky; I love you so fucking much, please don’t ever leave me.”

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay, sweetheart, ‘m not going anywhere, I swear. Going to be here for you forever, Tony, never letting you go.” He paused his movements and went to pull back, only wanting to comfort his partner but Tony grabbed hold tight and shook his head against Bucky’s chest.

“Please, don’t stop,” he pleaded in a broken voice. “Need you so much.”

Bucky kissed Tony’s temple and nodded. “Okay, sweetheart, whatever you need.” He pushed back inside, thrusting deep and smiled as Tony threw back his head and moaned. Even vulnerable and broken, Tony was beautiful and Bucky vowed once more to protect him always, to keep him safe and to make sure that he knew he was loved. He began to whisper into Tony’s ear, praise and assurances, a constant litany of love and adoration, reiterating again and again that he would always be there, that he wasn’t going anywhere. He snaked his flesh arm down between them and wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, using the movement of his thrusts to drive it through the ring of his fist. After a while, the genius’ hips began to buck and he pushed upwards to increase the stimulation. Tony’s breathing became hitched and he bit down on his lower lip as his whole body seemed to tense. Then he was crying out, spilling over Bucky’s hand and squeezing around him.

It was a beautiful sight.

Bucky gently pulled out of Tony’s arse and grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on the bedside table. As his lover lay boneless and spent, he quickly cleaned up the mess on his stomach and then used a clean tissue to dab away the last of the tears from his cheek, and then threw the used tissues in the general direction of the small trash can in the corner. Then he gathered Tony into his arms, tucking his head under his chin, and held him close.

“Hey, what about you?” Tony protested, trying to pull away so he could get to Bucky’s cock.

The soldier shook his head and smiled. “I’m all good, sweetheart - I got everything I needed.”

“But you didn’t get to come.”

“I got to make love to you and see you fall apart beneath me, sugar - that’s better than any orgasm in my books. Now shush - I want to cuddle.”

Tony stopped protesting and relaxed in his arms. “Fine, but I’m making it up to you later,” he promised, his voice still hoarse from crying.

“Whatever makes you happy, love. Now less talking, more cuddling.”

Tony mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘cuddle dictator’ but pressed himself closer to Bucky, his arms folded over his chest as he was held. His breaths soon evened out and then he was once again asleep. Bucky wasn’t tired but he stayed where he was, knowing that after three days, the genius had a lot of sleep to catch up on. There was nowhere else that he wanted to be other than right there, holding Tony as he slept and so he closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of his lover in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vacation is up next - yay!


End file.
